Things Just Got Interesting
by carissathestoryteller
Summary: Elizabeth Sokuru just got accepted to go to a new- private!- school, full of rich snobs and weird abandoned rooms. It's not long until she's breaking cups and getting forced to work for a group of especially conceited- if not totally hot- boys... but is it really as bad as it seemed at first? Rated T, might change it later. Hopefully shipping with the twins and/or Tamaki!


Yes, I know, with my tendency to take FOREVER at uploading, I really shouldn't start a new story. BUT... I just couldn't help it! Elizabeth was just SCREAMING for me to get started so she can take the twins and Tamaki for a spin...

If there was one thing Elizabeth Sokuru could tell about her new school just by the exterior, it was that it was most definitely a school for rich kids. And not sort-of rich kids like her- no, filthy rich kids, kids with so much damn money they went to elite schools with pissing cherub fountains like the one in front of her now. She sighed and glanced down at her outfit- jeans and an expensive off-the-shoulder top had seemed like a good idea an hour and a half ago, but now she just felt ridiculous. A girl passed by in the school uniform- a yellow dress with puffy sleeves and a fairly unattractive red bow- and she could have sworn she saw her nose turn up. She moved her bag in front of her legs and gulped.

A bubbly brunette with freckles bounced up to her, all smiles. **She crooned in a high, breathy voice, holding out a hand for her to shake. God, are all of them thiss smile faltered for just a moment before she turned up the wattage and she was practically blinded by her teeth. m Chiyoko, but you can call me Chiyo, okay?s and yanked her towards the school. **

**oOo **

** ve decided to** Elizabeth zoned out as Chiyo rambled on and on, following behind her from room to room without really paying attention to anything she said. Wow, it sure is a damn huge schoolve stopped, did she say somethingAre you even listening?Good! Like I said, I was told you play guitar?t seem to have any plans to shut up long enough for her to do anything else. s taken!Although, if you ever feel like** They have so many rooms they dont have enough rooms. It certainly is different here, thatShit, she**Really, Elizabeth, you** Her eyes narrowed in an angry way. **

** m sorry, Im, er, nervous. Yeah, It afford a uniform and She widened her eyes sadly and stared up at Chiyo, pouting just a bit. ll forgive me. Is all so She breathed the last word, letting her mouth hang a bit to tie a bow over the whole act. Hell, she hadns eyes softened and she beamed at her, regaining her slightly annoying cheerful personality. t you just the cutest!s length, looking her over like a mother hen fussing over her chick. ve got to class She mustered a confident half-smile and nodded enthusiastically, but Chiyo looked unconvinced. I suppose if you**If you need anything, come and fine me, alright?Right, Id stumbled into while searching for somewhere to practice away from the pitying glances of her classmates. Greatd think my day couldn She sighed. Well, I suppose It this that hall Chiyo was telling me about? Which room did she tell me wasn? Music Room 2? Shit, I canll just pick a random one. Er- She glanced around and closed her eyes, turning in a circle and then randomly pointing towards a door. She hoisted her guitar case onto her hip and entered, the sign swinging wildly over her head. Music Room 3.

Immediately she knew sheNot that we arenre closed.d come in, her face twisted in horror. m sorry! It** She bit her lip and straightened, her violet eyes gleaming. The two auburn-haired identical twins staring at her with smirks crossed their arms at the same time, the huge, muscular boy with black hair ruffled the tiny blonded spoken, a tall blonde with brilliant indigo eyes tucked his hands into his pockets and bent over to study the crushed cup. **

** t this yours?**I thought so** He stood and looked Elizabeth in the eyes, smiling a little. t it?**That, Elizabeth, is an eighteenth-century teaset Honey** He kicked at the shards sadly and Honey**That was a precious and irreplaceable teacup** He shook his head sadly and turned his back to her, looking at the boy with glasses with a frown. Honey tugged at his shirt and twisted his head to the side, clutching tight at his rabbit. **

** The guy pushed his glasses up his nose again and shot a sideways look at Elizabeth, his lips pressed into a thin line. He said, his voice cool and calculating. **

ll pay for it, I promise! I- I don** She blushed and lowered her chin. **

** He looked down at her and took a step closer, crossing his arms over his clipboard. He smirked and widened his eyes at the tall blonde. Tamaki beamed and nodded, even as the twins pouted and looked down their noses at her. Elizabeth, if yous priceless cup **

** He and the blonde both smirked at her. They said in unison, Tamaki waving a hand dramatically and his hair flopping. He smiled chivalrously. **

** ll be almost like our own little dog! DOG?! **

**Ugh, the whole stupid italics-not working is getting on my nerves! Oh well, R & R, people! Love you all! **

**~CTST**


End file.
